delniqifandomcom-20200214-history
JTPROG
JTPROG, better known as JT, is an admin, co-founder , and current owner of the delniqi server. His job includes keeping the server up and running at all times, keeping the server up to date during patches, advertisements of the server, integrating new plugins and content, managing the staff and community, banning cheaters, xrayers and dupers, and AFKing. Bio As an admin and owner of Delniqi, JT's experience on the server is unique to say the least. Much of these experiences will go hand-in-hand with the events and history of the server. Creation of the first Mod Team One of JT's most important tasks was getting the first Mod team together. At first delniqi didn't have any mods - it was just Kung and JT as admins, watching over all the little nublings. One day JT went on his mobile admin app at work and saw mass spam and chaos on the server. He couldn't handle it correctly from work and kung wasn't there, so he chose someone who looked helpful, violetriot, and temporarily made him OP. Vi handled the player issues quite well, although he/she did spawn stone blocks to help newbies make new builds. JT almost banned vi on the spot for violating the legit nature of the server, but decided instead that he would create a more robust heirarchy of ranks, allowing Vi and others to moderate without access to any /give or /item commands. The server would now have at least admin, mod, and citizen as ranks. At this time ranks were only categorized by colors, and there were no Ad or such prefixes before names. Soon he decided more moderators were needed. When he discovered the hidden wonder of BBBcity mad by Jaypoiv, which at the time was the most amazing thing ever in terms of the developing server, he thought that Jaypoiv should be made a mod - he earned it after all, and Jt wanted to give him a reason to stick around and keep creating epic builds. In hindsight this was probably a mistake. Jaypoiv was never really cut out to be a mod - he'd rather be left alone to build his amazing structures, which was fine of course. Eventually Jaypoiv continued to create epic structures and went on to be converted from a mod to an architect, a title which suited him much better. Tapiocca was another player with, at the time, impressive builds, and he was made a mod as well. To be continued. Rumors *It has been said that JTPROG actually stands for "JT PROGRAM", a program created for the sole purpose of running the delniqi server. *It is rumored that JTPROG and Violetriot are actually the same person (or entity) as JTPROG can be seen going AFK many times when Violetriot is most active. *JTPROGs age is unknown. Numerous times it was stated to be 13 years and at other times over 60. Legend + Lore JTPROG also known as JT or, to a few in the world as Jon, is the God of Delniqi, Given his powers by Notch himself, JT governs over Delniqi with an invention called Vi. It is unknown what JT was before he was made a God. JT created Vi to do his bidding around the server, however various accidents during the creation of Vi caused Vi to be better than original plans. However it is not known if the accidental mixture of purple liquid and Vi was done on purpose by JT or another accident during the creation of Vi. All that is known is that due to this accident Vi is attracted to purple. It is truly unknown whether JT has brothers on the server, although legend has it that when Notch gave JT the power of "Server Owner", he gave power to one of his brothers, although this brother is unknown. It is not known what will happen if JT was to die. Vi was said to have killed JT before, as Vi was trying to over-throw JT, however using unknown power's he respawned himself. Vi has yet to over-throw JT completely. JT is sometimes seen on the server, usually he uses mobile telekinesis to communicate when he is not a player on the server, when JT does enter the server, citizens "Aww" at the amazing God, higher level players have seen JT countless other times, although they will always remember the first time they saw him. Vi has many of JT's known powers, however they are some powers that Vi doesn't have. It is said in Ye Olde Forum Poste that JT has the power to change, remove and place blocks in large amounts all in one go. This power has been given the temporary name "WorldEdit." JT's most disliked thing aside from updates for "The World of Minecraft" is "The Dark Art of Duping." This volatile black magic is hated by JT so incredibly that it is said that JT, using Minecraft Time & Space itself, destroyed a user of the dark magic on the server, obliterating all that had been created also. Builds JTPROG's First House Category:player